frightnightfandomcom-20200213-history
Adam Johnson
Adam Johnson is a minor character who is only seen for three minutes during the introduction scene of Fright Night. He can also be seen as Gladiator Man ''in a cameo appearance of ''"Squid Man", ''a home-made movie made by Adam and his friends themselves. Adam played a minor role in the backstory to ''Fright Night. ''He was an accomplice to Ed Lee in assisting him recollect evidence in the hopes of exposing Charley's new next-door neighbor for what they believe he truly is: ''a vampire. Adam would later realize that his investigations would come to no result, and that his mischievous stalking games would cost him his life at the hands, or rather mouth, of the vampire. Background Adam Johnson was a best friend of Ed Lee and Charley Brewster. Though once "unseperable," ''as Ed claims, the three would eventually distance themselves from one-another after Charley ultimately decided to terminate his friendship with them. Ed and Adam remained friends themselves, and soon later began to notice strange disappearances of fellow students and their families at school. They began to wander about and graphed these disappearances and their exact locations. They later heard talks of a "''hot, sexy new guy around the block." ''Ed and Adam discovered that this man had just moved into their neighborhood, specifically next to Charley. They found this individual strange and peculiar, along with the fact that he had moved in ''right ''at the time of all the disappearances. Ed and Adam decided to spy on him, particularly during night. When attempting to record digital footage on camera, they saw that this man did not appear on video. Ed continued his research with the help of Adam in the hopes of gathering further evidence to prove a conclusion that Ed managed to come up with himself: Jerry Dandrige, Charley's new next-door neighbor, is a vampire, and he is the one responsible for the disappearances (later pegged as deaths).' ' Adam, at first not taking Ed's theories and predictions seriously, later became convinced and continued investigating Jerry alongside. These investigations would become short-lived as soon as Adam met his fateful end. Fate Adam had finally gotten what was coming to him that fateful, unfortunate night when Jerry picked his house for dinner. Though unclear as to how he had gained access into the house, it is presumable that he tricked one of the Johnson family members into inviting him in. Jerry managed to kill all of the family, saving Adam for last. Adam ran up to the master bedroom and hid under the bed. He grabbed a pistol from underneath the matress and a key that he digged-up from the pocket of his father's undead body right beside. His fatal misfortune occurred after attempting to unlock the gun with his shaky hands, causing the lock to fall on the ground and roll onto a large puddle of blood where his father's body lay. Terrified, he watched as a monstrous hand with claws reached to pick it up. In complete silence, he remained in terror for a few seconds before hearing a low, deep growl. The bed was violently thrusted aside and Adam was now exposed to the monster. Now horrified, he could be seen sweating and breathing heavily. Adam can no longer do anything, for he knew that death had arrived. He speechlessly looked at the monster form of Jerry for a final brief moment before being dragged from the spot, letting out a final scream. Though it is unseen, it is likely that he was killed immediately afterwards. Judging by the deaths of the rest of the family, and on the fact that Jerry was at his most monstrous transformation, it is certain that he was met by the most brutal demise, one with massive pain and gore. Perhaps similar to the death of ''Jay Dee. It is probable that Jerry had chosen to kill the Johnson family to purposely rid himself of Adam. He'd known, from the start, that he and Ed were secretly spying on his every action; a threat which Jerry could not allow to continue. Perhaps taking Adam's life was both a means of revenge and an ultimate method of teaching him a lesson about stalking others. Ed's lesson would soon follow. However, he would find a more meaningful purpose for Ed and put him to use against Charley for his own advantage and gain. Unlike Adam, who Jerry deemed completely worthless. That is, with the exception of making a scrumptious meal and refreshing drink for the vampire. Trivia In the original script, Adam is only held captive by Jerry as a possessed vampire and survives at the end.http://www.imsdb.com/scripts/Fright-Night.html In the film, because we never see him again, it is presumed that he is truly dead and entirely eliminated. Gallery Adam looks at dad.gif|Adam looking at his father's undead body in horror Newanigif.gif|Adam trying his best to unlock the pistol Newanigif3.gif|Adam's fatal misfortune Newanigif4.gif|Dismay, Regret, Sorrow and Fear Newanigif5.gif|A terrified Adam awaiting his fate in silence Newanigif6.gif|A short pause right before... Newanigif7.gif|A growl and then exposure! Adam has been caught! Newanigif8.gif|Adam, speechless, stares at a transformed Jerry in terror. Final breaths before... Newanigif9.gif|...he is dragged with a final scream before being eaten by Jerry! Jerry close up.gif|A close-up of Jerry lunging to Adam. By the looks of his fangs... OUCH! References Category:2011 Characters Category:Male Characters